


Naked Days

by saltandbyrne



Series: Stepbrothers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Community: homebrewbingo, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Underage Character, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, weecestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sneaky little bitch,” Dean mouths over Sam's neck, making a teasing cluck of his tongue. “You were watching me with Cas, Sammy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for a prompt snappapple gave me. There will be a lot more of this, I assure you. I'm envisioning a series of filthy weecestiel PWPs.
> 
> (Sam is 12, Dean and Cas are 16)

It was always the best when they did it naked.

 

The naked days were the days when Dad was gone, when it was just them and Cas and a stack of twenties left under the ceramic fruit bowl on the kitchen table. The naked days meant hot pizza for dinner and cold pizza for breakfast, no bedtime and no padding quietly down the hallway to crawl into Dean's bed. They'd been happening more frequently since Thea left, taking their father's sobriety with her but leaving behind her son and enough money to cushion the blow.

 

They'd never had money like this growing up, never had a huge house with separate bedrooms and more bathrooms than anyone could sensibly use. Sam knows it's bad, but his favorite thing about being “nouveau riche,” as Cas called it, wasn't the toys or the house or the fancy private school. It was the time he got to spend alone with Dean, when their dad needed to “work things out” over the grief-worn wood of a bar and had the cash flow to make it last a whole week. The money was nice, but all Sam had ever really wanted was Dean.

 

“Feel good, Sammy?” They're tangled up on Sam's big bed, Dean leaning back against the headboard with his shoulders slumped down against the blue gingham. Sam likes it when Dean's sunk down low on the bed like this, so he has to look up at Sam while Sam shows him what he's been practicing.

 

“Yeah,” Sam answers, trying to sound nonchalant and not like he's sort of freaking out. The wristwatch laid flat on the bed next to Dean shows him it's only been three minutes, which is barely past halfway and Sam's not sure he can keep this up for another two.

 

He tries to focus on other things, like the stretch at his thighs where he's straddling Dean, how Dean's skin feels hot against his, how Dean's chest rises and falls and takes his necklace along for the ride. Sam had bought it for him with his own allowance, long before Thea showed up and started handing out hundreds like they were tissues. He tries to ignore the rhythm his hand keeps trying to gallop into, how his balls feel pressed against Dean's, how all he wants to do is just fucking come but he can't because he's supposed to last five minutes and he has to because if he does Dean's gonna suck his dick tomorrow and Sam's gonna die if he doesn't and-

 

“Whoa, slow down, Sammy, gotta make it last.” Dean reaches down to tug gently on Sam's balls, just enough to pull him back from the edge. Sam stills his hand on his dick, taking a few deep breaths while Dean plays with his balls. Dean keeps telling him that pulling on his nuts like that'll help him last longer, but Sam sort of thinks he's full of it because all it makes Sam want to do is blow his load that much faster.

 

“I didn't say stop,” Dean says smugly, pulling his hand back and wrapping it around his own cock, looking up at Sam with his eyes all wide and bright green. Sam bites his lip and nods, stroking himself as slowly as he dares and looking at the watch again, which impossibly has only moved 30 seconds.

 

“You've been practicing, right?” Dean's matching him stroke for stroke, keeping time so their hands are moving in concert. Sam tears his eyes away from Dean's cock, so big and thick as it slides through Dean's palm. Sam hopes his dick'll look like that one day.

 

“Yeah,” Sam nods, “been doing it a couple times a day.” Sam _had_ been practicing, just like Dean told him, jerking his dick until he was _so_ close to coming and then trying to stave himself off. It didn't always work but sometimes it did, and it was easier the third or fourth time around.

 

“Good boy,” Dean says huskily. The praise sings through Sam like a good scratch behind the ear, making him stop his hand and chew on the inside of his cheek and think about math problems because it always gets to him when Dean says that, says it like he means it. Sometimes Sam muttered it to himself, back turned to the bathroom door so their dad can't hear as he imagined Dean wrapping his big hand around Sam's stiff little cock and jerking him off quickly, “Good boy, Sammy, that's my good boy,” just like he had that first time.

 

“Almost there, Sammy.” Dean's got the watch threaded through his knuckles, eyes ticking back and forth between Sam's face and the second hand. “C'mon, you can do it,” Dean urges him, speeding up his pace on his own dick to encourage him. Sam furrows his brow and concentrates, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up as he skates so close, trying not to think about anything that gets him off as he pulls on his dick and stares at Dean, counting down the seconds.

 

“That's my boy,” Dean smiles and licks his lips, throwing the watch aside and cradling his head in his hand to look up at Sam. “Come for me, Sammy.”

 

Sam opens the floodgates of everything he jerks off to, running through a million different things before he settles on Dean's mouth on his dick, still so new that it made Sam shake and roll his eyes just thinking about it. He strips his cock and thinks of how Dean's lips ran up and down Sam's cock, how he could take both of Sam's balls in his mouth at the same time, how it got so wet sometimes that Dean's spit ran down his balls and tickled at his oh yesyesyes god _yes_...

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean moans under his breath, grasping his dick at the base and angling it so Sam's little spurt of come dribbles down onto the head of his dick. Sam knows that he whines when he comes, that he doesn't sound as sexy as Dean does, but it's just another thing he has to practice. Dean'll get him there.

 

“Need you to do something for me, baby.” Dean's voice sounds thicker, his throat clicking softly as he swallows and shifts himself. When he's sitting straight up he moves Sam around by the hips, settling him down on Dean's thighs and guiding Sam's hands to his cock. Sam doesn't need to use both hands any more, but he still does it out of habit. “C'mere.”

 

Sam leans forward, spreading his legs apart so he can keep his hands on Dean's cock as he leans in to kiss him. Everywhere their skin touches is warm and makes Sam feel those little sparks under his skin. The naked days are _so good,_ especially when they can take their time and kiss for as long as they want, when they don't have to worry that Dad'll come stumbling home. Sam loves kissing, loves the way Dean's tongue is so sure and firm against his, how Dean stops every few seconds to suck Sam's lower lip in between his own and sigh.

 

Dean runs his hands up and down Sam's back, leaving wakes of shivers behind him. It feels so good, and Sam moans at the prickly sensation as he runs one hand up the thick shaft of Dean's cock, swirling his thumb through the wet slit of it with the other. That's the other good thing about the naked days, the noise. Sam can moan as loud as he wants, and sometimes he even works up the courage to say some of the really dirty things he thinks about. Dean really likes it when Sam says dirty stuff, especially when he makes Sam jerk off for him and say all the things he secretly thinks about until Sam's all flushed red with embarrassment and arousal and saying anything that pops into his head, no matter how embarrassing it is. The only person who's gonna hear them is Cas after all, so that's ok. Sam can hear the sound of their step-brother's Halo game drifting in from the living room.

 

“Want you to tell me what you think about, Sammy,” Dean murmurs against his mouth, his lips pulling wet and warm against Sam's. “Jerk yourself off in the bathroom, practicing for me...” Dean kisses him again, his tongue pressing into Sam's mouth like he can lick the words right out of him.

 

“Tell me, Sammy.” Dean reaches down to pull one of Sam's hands off his dick, bringing it up to suck three of Sam's fingers into his mouth. He looks up at Sam, his eyes wide as he rolls his tongue in between Sam's knuckles.

 

“Um, I think about you,” Sam says softly, blushing as he keeps up his pace on Dean's dick. “Think about kissing you, and other stuff.” Dean quirks an eyebrow at him and nips softly at the pad of Sam's index finger. “'Bout how you touch me.”

 

Dean's fingers trail up his thigh, scratching him lightly. “Like that?” Dean mumbles around Sam's fingers, flicking his tongue over the tips of each one. “Or like this?” Dean asks, grazing his fingers over Sam's hip to slide them up along the base of Sam's dick. He's hard again already, not like it takes long.

 

“Yeah, like that,” Sam breathes out, moaning at the touch to his cock. “Like when you, oh,” Sam huffs out as Dean flattens his hand to palm Sam's cock, grinding the base of his hand against the head as his fingers spread out to tap against Sam's balls and the space behind, where it feels really good and Sam wishes Dean would spend more time. “Yes, yes, like that, god, when you touch my cock and jerk me off and put it in your mouth and oh, fuck, fuck, Dean,” Sam gasps as Dean slides his hand down, pressing his index finger against Sam's taint while he cups his balls.

 

Dean can always read his mind with stuff like this, like he already knows that Sam's been thinking about _back there_ a lot lately. Feeling Dean's finger so close to his hole makes Sam want to whine and grind himself into Dean's hand, which is exactly what he does until Dean bites sharply on one of his fingers.

 

“Didn't tell you to stop, Sammy,” Dean says huskily, but there's no real malice in it. Sam didn't even realize that he'd stopped stroking Dean's cock, and he quickly resumes as Dean gives him a look. Dean doesn't let up on his balls, though, thank fucking god, kneading at that little spot and inching his way down as Sam writhes around on top of him.

 

“Like that, don't you?” Dean's getting closer, Sam can tell by the way his breath keeps catching and his voice sounds like he's been running. “Think about that, Sammy? Think about playing with your ass while you jerk your little dick off?”

 

Sam doesn't bother snarking at Dean about the little comment. Sam's dick didn't have anything on Dean's, of course, but Sam wasn't a little kid any more. He's _12_ , after all, and he was growing in leaps and bounds, _everywhere_. He even has a few pubes, newly-sprouted and downy-soft compared to Dean's coarse thatch of hair. But he knows Dean doesn't mean it as an insult, it's just an old habit. He'll catch it the next time.

 

Right now all Sam can think about is the playing with your ass part of that statement, which makes his dick jump up and push out a clear stream of pre-jizz. Dean's looking at him with that face he makes when Sam says something he likes, which just makes Sam feel more turned-on and strung-out because it's the best feeling when Dean looks at him that way.

 

“Tell me, Sammy, come on, talk for me, baby.” Dean's voice sounds jagged and throaty and _needy_ , like he needs Sam to get him off and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing in Sam's whole world. Sam twists his wrist to smear some more pre-come over Dean's cock, speeding up as he pours out a stream of every dirty thought he's ever had about his ass.

 

“Think about you touching me there, putting your fingers in me.” Sam groans as Dean sucks Sam's fingers out of his mouth, grabbing Sam's wrist and holding it as he trails his lips across the pads of Sam's fingers. “Fuck, thought about it yesterday, stuck my own finger up my ass while I jerked off, so fucking good, Dean, I came so fucking hard.” Dean's mouth falls open, a long breath seeping out of him along with a dirty groan.

 

Sam's sex-tourettes is definitely kicking into action, because once he starts talking he can't seem to stop, can't tell the difference between what's coming out of his mouth and what's running through his head. “Thought about that porn we all watched, the one where the guy licks the girl's ass while she fucks herself with that big rubber dick, remember? Thought about you licking me like that, Dean, spread my legs so you could lick me open, get my hole all wet while I jerk off for you.” Dean's thrusting up into his hand now, digging his fingers into Sam's hips and biting down on his lip while Sam works his dick faster. “Want you to do that to me, Dean, bend me over and lick me there and stick your fingers in me, fuck, Dean, stick your fucking cock in me, so fucking big and fuck me, Dean, fuck me like you fuck Cas, make me-”

 

“What did you just say?” Oh, _shit_. Sam goes stock-still in panic, fuck fuck fuck his fucking mouth why did he mention Cas?

 

“I, um, nothing?” Sam's still got his hand around Dean's cock, and he jumps when Dean lays his own hand over it.

 

“You been spying, Sammy?” Dean squeezes his hand over Sam's, and Sam feels a flood of relief as he watches Dean's mouth quirk up at the corner. He moves his hand over Sam's, slowly stroking his dick as he leans in closer.

 

“Like what you saw, baby boy?” Sam just nods against his mouth in answer, moving his hand a little faster as Dean runs his hand down Sam's back. Dean pushes, nudging him forward until their chests are pressed together and Sam's fist can barely move over Dean's cock. Dean pulls Sam's hand off and brings Sam's arms up around Dean's shoulders, pushing Sam around until they're settled into a comfortable position with Sam's dick pressed right next to Dean's.

 

Sam can feel Dean smiling as they kiss, running one hand into Sam's hair to press Sam's mouth in closer. Sam rocks his hips forward, rubbing his stiff dick against Dean's like he has a thousand times. The familiarity of it helps to calm Sam down, the steady rhythm of Dean rutting against him like a heartbeat.

 

“Sneaky little bitch,” Dean mouths over Sam's neck, making a teasing cluck of his tongue. “You were watching me with Cas, Sammy?” Dean drags his fingers down Sam's back, the blunt edge of his fingernails catching on Sam's skin and making him arch into it like a cat.

 

Sam hadn't mean to spy on Dean and Cas, not really. It wasn't like he didn't know what they did, just like Cas knew about Sam and Dean. He'd seen them kissing before, and he'd walked in on one of them sucking the other off more than once. But Sam had always quietly left, figuring that Dean would have told him if he'd wanted him there. And Dean was always there when Sam needed him, no question that Sam came first even if he made time for Cas.

 

He'd been padding down the hallway to sneak into Dean's bed, on one of the shitty nights when Dad was home and Sam had to be careful. Dean's bed had been empty, so Sam thought he'd find Dean in their step-brother's room, playing video games with their headphones on like they did when one of them couldn't sleep. Cas had trouble sleeping sometimes, and it had gotten worse once his mom left.

 

Dean had been in Cas' room, but they weren't playing videogames. Sam had opened the door silently more out of habit than anything, his hand still on the doorknob as he'd stopped and stared. Cas had been on top of Dean, his slim back bent almost in half as he rode Dean's cock, one hand planted on the bed for leverage. Cas' head had been tilted so far back that he'd seen Sam over his shoulder, blue eyes half-open as he'd just held Sam's gaze and arched up until Sam could see Dean's cock, shiny-wet and deep red, before he sank back onto it.

 

Dean's hand had been digging into Cas' hip, hard enough that Sam could see the white outlines of each finger as Dean pulled roughly at him and fucked up into him faster and faster until Dean made a strangled noise that Sam instantly recognized. The last thing he'd seen before he silently shut the door was a thick white trail of Dean's come running down his cock as Cas leaned forward for a kiss.

 

“Yeah, I saw you, oh,” Sam gasps as Dean trails his fingers lower, scratching over Sam's tailbone and landing to rest right above the crack of his ass. “Saw you last week, in Cas' bed, you were, god, Dean,” Sam loses his voice as Dean reaches down further to run his index finger over Sam's hole, making Sam shake and throw his head back.

 

“I was what, Sammy?” Dean brings Sam's head back up and pulls him in closer, one hand running down his back to keep him still so Dean can grind his dick into the sweat-damp crook of Sam's thigh. He drags his fingers up from Sam's ass, scratching along his back before he pries Sam's mouth open and swirls his index and middle fingers over Sam's tongue. He pulls them out, spit-wet and shiny, and raises an eyebrow at Sam.

 

“You were, unh,” Sam moans as the head of his dick catches against Dean's, feels so fucking good when that happens. “Were fucking him, Dean, I could see your cock in his, _Dean, jesus_ ,” Sam almost loses his shit right then as Dean presses his finger inside, so much thicker than his own and so much better. He wriggles his hips back to get Dean's finger in deeper, wanting more of his brother, wanting what he'd seen Cas get.

 

“Saw me fucking him, Sammy? Had my cock up his ass good, huh?” Dean slides his finger out and sinks it back in, pushing Sam forward as he humps up against him. Dean's got that catch in his voice that means he's close, and Sam feels his heart start to flutter the way it always does when he makes Dean come.

 

“You wanna watch next time, Sammy? Wanna watch me with Cas, watch me fuck our step-brother while-”

 

“No,” Sam cuts him off before he realizes it, and Dean rests his head back against the headboard and looks at him with his eyes wide and worried. “No, I mean, yes, I want to, I just …” Sam runs his hands down to rest them on Dean's chest. “I don't just wanna watch, I wanna do it, too, do it with you.” Dean just stares at him for a split-second, his lips open and swollen red from kissing. “With both of you.” Sam whispers the last part so quietly he's not even sure Dean heard him until his brother lets out a long moan and twists his fingers into Sam's hair, pulling him down for a messy, tooth-and-tongue kiss as he fingers Sam's hole faster.

 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean growls into his mouth, rubbing his cock against Sam's so fast they can hear it. His finger feels so fucking good, tickling in and out in time with each thrust of Dean's hips, and if Sam closes his eyes he can almost imagine that it's Dean fucking him, that's Dean cock is pumping in and out of him and leaking come like it was with Cas, and that's all it takes to trip Sam over the edge.

 

He comes with a whine muffled against Dean's mouth, followed quickly by a deep groan from his brother as he floods hot and sticky between their stomachs. Sam whines as Dean pulls his finger out to grasp Sam's waist in his hands and hold him tight. Dean goes tense and stiff under him, frantically grinding his cock against the come-wet groove of Sam's hip until he goes still and makes it a whole lot stickier.

 

Dean wraps his arms around Sam and pulls him in close, like he always does after he comes. He kisses lazy and slow, dragging his lips across the jut of Sam's jaw to mouth at his neck. They stay like that until Dean pulls him down, tucking Sam under his arm and grunting as he fumbles to pull the blankets up. Sam would never call Dean a cuddler to his face, but it doesn't make it any less true.

 

“Just wanna sleep for a lil' bit, c'mere,” Dean mumbles against his hair, yawning and pulling Sam to lay with his head on Dean's chest. Sam closes his eyes and presses his nose to his brother's skin, breathing in the salty, musky, bittersweet scent of him. His ribs rise and fall like a steady tide, soothing Sam until he's barely awake when Dean speaks.

 

“Hey, Sam?” Sam doesn't move from his spot on Dean's chest, just mutters out, “Yeah?” against him.

 

“Did you mean it?” Dean asks softly, twisting a lock of Sam's hair around his finger and scratching circles into his scalp. “About me and Cas?”

 

Sam does move for this, leaning up on his elbow to look Dean right in the eye. “Yeah. Swear.” Sam lays two of his fingers over Dean's heart, a gesture reserved for the truest and most important questions.

 

Dean smiles, the kind of smile that spreads through Sam like the first time Dean kissed him, leaving him warm and full. Sam presses himself back against Dean's side, sighing as Dean kisses him on the forehead and leans back.

 

“Cool.” Dean nods and sucks his teeth, eyes glazing over like he's coming up with a plan. Sam rises and falls with each breath he takes, listening to Dean's heartbeat and feeling him slip into sleep beneath him. Sam's too wound-up to sleep, so he just listens to the tinny noises of their step-brother's videogame.

 

Sam can still feel the phantom pressure of Dean's finger inside him, and he squirms around a little at the thought of Cas joining in, what Cas'll look like with Sam's cock in his mouth, fuck, what it would feel like to have Cas inside him while Dean kissed him. Sam's dick is entirely on board with the idea, chubbing up against Dean's hip. Dean snorts and shifts next to him, mouth falling open to let out the soft snores that his brother will never admit to making.

 

They'll stay like this until Dean wakes up, inevitably hungry and hopefully horny. There's leftover pizza in the fridge, and if Sam's lucky he can talk Dean into ordering from the 24-hour Chinese delivery place. Sam loves the naked days, when all he needs to worry about is what they'll eat when Dean comes to. For now, he just closes his eyes and savors the feeling of Dean next to him, their skin stuck together with dried come and sweat and need. He knows that when the time is right, Dean'll take care of everything, like he always does.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this for the "ust" square on my homebrew bingo card.
> 
> [Tumblr post here!](http://saltandbyrnefic.tumblr.com/post/129548622524/stepbrothers-verse-my-love-letter-to-weecestiel)


End file.
